ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dinohattan
Dinohattan is the ''Super Mario Bros.'' film's equivalent to the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as Dinosaur Land. It differs drastically from both video-game counterparts in history and appearance, though retains some of the fantasy qualities the games are known for. According to director Rocky Morton, Dinohattan was directly inspired by Dinosaur Land."We knew the game and we knew one of its areas was Dino World, so we thought that it would be a great place to go into." Statement by director Rocky Morton in Australian "Dinosaur Magazine," Starlog Telecommunications, Inc. History Dinohattan was created when a meteorite struck the planet Earth in prehistoric times and created a parallel dimensions. While many Dinosaurss were killed off due to the initial impact, some others survived on in this new dimension. Once there, they evolved into humanoid beings with a distinct, reptilian society. Geography Except for the city of Dinohattan, the entire planet is a harsh desert known as the Koopahari Desert. Very little resources can be found in this environment, which is compounded by heavy pollution. Dinohattan itself has deteriorated even further due to crime and pollution resulting from President Koopa's neglect. A thick web of fungus has also spread across the city, which has disrupted any attempts at repair or expansion. Locale *Koopa's Tower *The Boom Boom Bar *Bullet Bill's *The junkyards Government Dinohattan was originally ruled by King Bowser (unrelated to the character Koopa) and his unnamed wife, a member of the Portal-Keeper society. However, Koopa, a military officer, staged a coup and de-evolved the King into the fungus that now chokes the city. His chief platform as leader is to merge their world with ours and conquering it by claiming possession of a fragment of the meteorite that had destroyed the dinosaurs. With the king and queen gone, Koopa set up a false democracy with himself the "President". He maintained this position for twenty years through false elections and a secret police made-up of de-evolved Goombas that remove political dissenters from the public eye. After witnessing New York City twenty years previous while pursuing Daisy's mother and the meteorite shard, Koopa became obsessed with recreating the modern metropolis in his own world. However, he was unable to accomplish it and instead created a grotesque parodyComments by [[Super Mario Bros. (film)|''Super Mario Bros.]]' art director Walter Martishius in "New York N.Y. It's Another Town," ''New York Times August 16, 1992., which deepened his desire to rule Earth instead. While Koopa maintained that his desire to conquer the parallel Earth was meant to return his people to their former dominance, it is implied that he only sought Earth for himself. Koopa is eventually overthrown by Mario and Luigi, returning King Bowser to his human form and duties as King alongside his daughter Princess Daisy. Currency Repeated mention is made to "gold Koopa Coins" throughout the film, suggesting some similarity to the form of currency seen in the games. The name features Koopa's name as well, which implies he renamed it upon taking over Dinohattan. What the currency was known as before is unknown. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Dinohattan are humans and human-reptile hybrids that evolved from dinosaurs displaced millenia ago from our world. While most of the population is indistinguishable from mammalian-evolved humans, some do possess reptilian traits such as tails, slitted pupils, scales, and oviparity. Typical dinosaurs also appear in the city, yet are treated as pets or wild animals. Koopa himself calls Yoshi a "throwback", suggesting a sense of racial superiority to their ancestors. Other animals, such as real-world lizards and snakes as well as fictional video-game Spinys, are seen or mentioned as food sources to this world's humans. Several typical dinosaurs are also seen eating fungus, suggesting omnivorous or herbivorous behavior. Notable Inhabitants *King Bowser *Princess Daisy *President Koopa *Iggy *Spike *Toad *Lena *Big Bertha *Yoshi Trivia *The name Dinohattan is a portmanteau of the words Dino'saur and Man'hattan, which is a borough of New York City. This is a pun on the "Man" in Manhattan. **Likewise, the city itself bears some resemblance to Manhattan as well. A deleted scene explained that the similarities between the two were the result of Koopa (when he was still a General) catching his eye on the skyscrapers of New York while hunting down Daisy's mom and the meteorite. **The name Dinohattan is never used within the film itself. It appears only in related media and on the back of the film's packaging. *Early names for the city include "Dino Yuck," "Dino-York" and "Koopaville". *At one point, King Koopa refers to Dinohattan as a "'Mushroom Kingdom'" in disgust, which references Dinohattan's video-game counterpart. References Category:Mario Category:New York City in fiction Category:Fictional cities and towns Category:Fictional dimensions Category:1993 introductions